


Juicy Changes

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple Juice, Cranberry juice, Drapple (Harry Potter), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Juice - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco consideres changing his apple juice for something else. Written for the January Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Time for a change. Words: 400.





	Juicy Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to maesterchill for being the host of this month drabble challenge and for giving me the idea of Draco thinking about changes in the grocery store.
> 
> And another big thank you to OTPshipper98 for being a wonderful beta! <3
> 
> That's all, enjoy the drabble! Hope you like it <3

_To change or not to change. That is the question, right?_ Draco thought as he stared at the shelves full of juices in the supermarket. He was tempted to just grab his favourite apple juice and go on with his shopping, but Harry’s words came to his mind.

_Stubborn._

_How do you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried it?_

_Cranberry juice is delicious._

Yeah. Sure. As if little cranberries could make juice as good as a big, shiny apple. As if he couldn’t know he disliked that red liquid just by the look of it. He didn’t need to try it to know it tasted disgusting. He even made Harry brush his teeth after he had drunk that awful juice if he wanted to kiss him! And Harry thought that it was a good idea to pressure him to change his healthy juice-drinking habits? He was sorely mistaken if he thought Draco was going to give up the golden apple juice in favour of that… _thing_.

He pushed the trolley towards his favourite juices and stared happily at the bottles portraying red and green apples. His fingers caressed one of the bottles.

_Drapple. That would be your ship name for you and your apple juice._

Fuck!

Harry was right; he really was stubborn, and he needed to have his way. Always. He couldn’t stand his boyfriend’s jokes. Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe he should try other things, at least just to make Harry realise that he’d been right all along: cranberry juice was awful. He forced the trolley back to the red shelves and cheerful cranberries greeted him from each bottle. He was making gagging noises at the thought of swallowing that when the solution presented itself on the next shelf.

 

* * *

 

“You’d better be proud of me,” Draco said as he and Harry put the groceries in the cupboards.

“I’m always proud of you, but… about what?” Harry asked.

“I bought a different juice.” Harry turned around, surprised. “Really? You didn’t buy that awful apple thing you’re so fond of?”

And Harry could say that, because he had actually tried it. It irked Draco.

“Nope,” Draco said, smug. “I bought a new one. Look.”

Harry’s eyes watered. Then he smiled, and a second later he was crying with laughter.

“What?”

“Mango and apple. That’s not a big change, is it?”

“It _is_ a change!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
